Hela (MCU)
Summary Hela Odinsdottir is Odin's first-born, the Goddess of Death, and Asgard's Executioner. Raised as an engine of destruction for her father's goal of conquering the Nine Realms, she rebelled against him when her own ambitions exceeded his own. Unable to defeat her, Odin sacrificed the Valkyries to banish Hela to Hel for thousands of years as he ruled the Nine Realms in relative peace. She was released at the moment of his death, battling her younger brother and foster brother Thor Odinson and Loki for control of the Nine Realms and beyond. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' At least '''High 6-B. Higher with weaponry Name: '''Hela Odinsdottir '''Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Female Age: In her 2000s at the time of her death Classification: Asgardian, Goddess of Death, Sister of Thor, Chief of the Legion of Asgard, Executioner of Asgard, Princess of Asgard, Queen of Asgard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Portal Creation, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low. Instantly healed after being stabbed by an Einherjar's sword and Gungnir), Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts (Even superior to Valkyrie and Thor), Statistics Amplification (Hela can continuously increase her power for as long as she remains in Asgard), Necromancy (With the Eternal Flame), Earth Manipulation (Can manipulate Asgard's ground and generate large spiked structures), Limited Telekinesis (Can manipulate her weapons to an extent), Limited Matter Manipulation and Creation (Able to manifest an extremely high number of incredibly sharp and durable weapons known as Necroswords from her body. Can also materialize her helmet) Attack Potency:''' At least '''Large Country level (Easily shattered Mjolnir which was forged using a concentrated energy beam from a neutron star, and continuously grew in power throughout the movie as she remained in Asgard. Stronger than Awakened Thor). Higher with weaponry (Slightly harmed Surtur when he was in possession of the Eternal Flame) Speed:''' At least '''High Hypersonic combat and reaction speed (Far superior to Base Thor. Reacted to lightning), possibly far higher (Reacted to Mjolnir being thrown at her with ease. Swiftly leapt into the light of the Bifrost and knocked Loki and Thor off it) Lifting Strength:''' '''Class T (Casually crushed Mjolnir) Striking Strength:''' At least '''Large Country Class (Shattered Mjolnir) Durability:''' At least '''Large Country level (Endured attacks from awakened Thor) Stamina:''' Incredibly high Range:' Hundreds of meters via weapon manifestation '''Standard Equipment:' Mjølnir (Formerly), Necroswords, Eternal Flame, Bloodaxe Intelligence:''' Highly skilled fighter (Single-handedly slaughtered the Valkyries) and possesses some arcane knowledge about mystical artifacts '''Weaknesses: The source of her power is connected to Asgard and only gets stronger the closer she is to it, would only die if Asgard is destroyed in Ragnarök. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Weapon Manifestation: Hela can manifest various weapons out of different parts of her body, though she would usually generate Necroswords, spears, and axes. These weapons are incredibly durable and sharp, enough to not only instantly kill the likes of Warriors Three and Skurge, but also even pierce right through Thor's nigh-invulnerable body, with Hela thus gouging his right eye out with a Necrosword. She also manifested the Bloodaxe, which she then gave to Skurge. Hela later generated oversized blades to pierce Surtur with, but that ultimately proved ineffective against the Fire Giant. * Geokinesis: Hela can control the earth surrounding her, as seen when she attempted to prevent Loki's spaceship containing the Asgardians from launching from the doomed realm, and later when she attempted to gain elevation during her short battle with Surtur. This ability appeared to stem from her supernatural connection to the land of Asgard, which subsequently would allow her to manipulate its environment to an extent.